Drug Addicts
Drug Addicts is a song by American rapper Lil Pump for his upcoming album Harverd Dropout. Lyrics Mmm, ayy, what's up Me and Dee Money want millions Everybody in my gang is drug addicts Chyeah, ooh, ooh (brr), chyeah, chyeah Baby! Ooh! Whole gang full of drug addicts (ooh, chyeah) Take a lot of shit, forgot what happened (forgot what happened) I ain't gon' lie, I got a habit (ooh, I got a habit) Swear to God, you can't be on my status (I swear to God!) Start the day off with a pint (yeah, brr-brr!) I'ma show you how to live life (yeah, ooh!) Take a lot of drugs, don't think twice (wow) I do this every day and all night (ooh, ooh!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (yeah, brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh, chyeah!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (drug addicts) I been smokin' since I was eleven (ooh, eleven) I been poppin' pills since I was seven (chyeah, I was seven) Told my pastor I don't do confessions (hell nah) 'Cause I pop a lot of molly for my breakfast (ooh, molly!) I ain't never listen to nobody (no!) In the courthouse off of ecstasy (god damn!) And your baby mama layin' next to me! (huh?) After she just sucked me, I just told her ass to leave (bitch get out, ooh) Everybody 'round me like them Oxy's (brr!) I was too leaned out to drive the 'Rari (huh?) Made her ass wait two hours in the lobby (thot!) I can't go outside, 'cause I see paparazzi (chyeah, brr) Take another pill, now I'm feeling better (ooh, X) Gucci Gang, Gucci Gang, yeah I'm a trend-setter (Gucci Gang!) Bustin' all on your bitch, wiped it off with my sweater (ooh!) I'm a drug addict, I'm richer than my professor (man, fuck school) Whole gang full of drug addicts (ooh, chyeah) Take a lot of shit, forgot what happened (forgot what happened) I ain't gon' lie, I got a habit (ooh, I got a habit) I swear to God, you can't be on my status (I swear to God!) Start the day off with a pint (yeah, brr-brr!) I'ma show you how to live life (yeah, ooh!) Take a lot of drugs, don't think twice (wow) I do this every day and all night (ooh, ooh!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (yeah, brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh, chyeah!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr!) Whole gang full of drug addicts (drug addicts) Ooh! Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah) Whole gang full of drug addicts (chyeah, ooh, ooh) Whole gang full of drug addicts (brr) Whole gang full of drug addicts Why it sucks # The song literally is just promoting drug abuse # The music video is stupid and is an embarrassment to Charlie Sheen's career # The lyrics are very boring and are even bad for Lil Pump standards # This song is huge letdown considering before this Lil Pump had dropped "Esskeetit" and "Welcome To The Party" which are some of his best songs. # The flow on this song is very repetitive and stays the same the whole song Redeeming Qualities # The beat is one of Lil Pump's best. Music Video Lil Pump - "Drug Addicts" (Official Music Video) Category:Lil Pump Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs with good production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Drug Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career.